


Cherry Bomb Birthday

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Had To, I just love him so much, M/M, hes my ult, its haechans birthday man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Donghyuck's suffocating in that intoxicating scent that is so familiar, so Minhyung, and he can't do anything but savor the moment and hope it lasts longer than he thinks it will.





	Cherry Bomb Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, Jasmyn here with a little birthday fic I whipped up for Haechan my lovely ult. I hope you guys like this because I literally started it yesterday and didn't sleep so I could finish it in time for his actual birthday and I know its super short and crappy but I really wanted to do something for him so here's this. I'll be updating one on Taeil's birthday too, granted that one will be better since I have more time, but.... here ya go!

Donghyuck knew it was insane to have a birthday party since their comeback was quickly approaching, but it would've been nice for at least one person to say happy birthday to him. He knew Taeil would be living the dream on his birthday since that was the day they were scheduled to have a comeback, but today? Today they were starting filming for their new music video.

_What kind of title is Cherry Bomb anyway?_

 He sat down on the bench and waited for the producer to call him for his part of the filming. They'd just finished the dance portion of the video and Donghyuck was exhausted (and a little upset at the fact that they specifically chose today to start filming). He'd wanted the day off to rest, but it seems that he wouldn't be getting what he wanted since they were well into the recording and didn't look like they'd be finishing soon. He sighed and sat on the bench for what seemed like hours before he was called up to start filming one of his portions for the video.

 Thirty minutes and three takes later Donghyuck had finished his first part of the filming and was told to sit down to rest before he would be called to film some poritons with Minhyung, for the fans the producer said. The fans have stemmed this weird thought, from watching NCT videos, an idea that he and Minhyung were totally in love and meant to be a couple lovingly named Markhyuck. Here's the thing with that ship: it isn't sailing, it's sinking every time Minhyung looks at him with that goddamn smile on his face and whispers to him about how great of a friend he is.

 Donghyuck's with the fans after all, he's one hundred percent on the boat to ship Markhyuck, but that boat is missing one of the most important people: Minhyung. It's like the ship left without telling Minhyung that they were boarding and didn't wait for him to board. Sometimes he fantasizes that the fans were right and that Markhyuck was a thing, but then reality hits him like a freight train and he's forced into this world where Minhyung only thinks of him as a friend, which sucks. Especially when it's Donghyuck's birthday and his best friend slash crush is nowhere to be found and they have to film in five minutes for the comeback. He desperately searches everywhere for that gorgeous smile he's so accustomed to seeing, and when he finally finds it he lightly taps Minhyung and 'yells' at him for running off when they have to film. Minhyung apologizes and follows Donghyuck back to the filming area before looking at the producers and nodding in their direction.

_Hmm, that's weird._

 The producer yells something along the lines of action and then the music is suddenly playing, but Donghyuck doesn't know what he's supposed to do. They end up stopping the rolling of the camera and telling him that he needs to act natural, like he would act with Minhyung if the cameras weren't rolling. He nods and then they yell to start the rolling again and Minhyung nudges him playfully, smiling as his eyes disappear so Donghyuck nudges him back and smiles just as wide and then everything just flows. It only takes two more takes for them to perfect it, but then the producer shouts at Minhyung telling him it's not good enough and that they need to start over and Minhyung gets that glint in his eye, the glint that only shows when he's determined to finish something perfectly. He nods and looks back at Donghyuck before waiting for the producer to shout action again.

 When the producer does eventually yell action everything starts out like it normally would, but then Minhyung is getting closer and closer and backing him into the corner that they were in and he has nowhere to go and he's feeling vulnerable because he has no idea what's going on. Then suddenly Donghyuck is against the wall and Minhyung is still getting closer. He seems to not want to stop either as he keeps moving closer, his face just inches away from Donghyuck's. Suddenly Minhyung lets out a shaky breath and leans in closer until there's only a few centimeters between them and-

 And Donghyuck suddenly can't breathe because Minhyung is kissing him. Minhyung's really kissing him and he doesn't know what to do, but when Minhyung wraps his arms around his waist, Donghyuck immediately laces his hands into Minhyung's hair. He's suffocating in that intoxicating scent that is so familiar, so Minhyung, and he can't do anything but savor the moment and hope it lasts longer than he thinks it will. Minhyung's tilting his head and pulling Donghyuck closer and Donghyuck doesn't know how to react so he just follows Minhyung's lead and waits for what's next and-

 And Minhyung's suddenly sucking on his lower lip, biting it timidly and Donghyuck gasps lightly. Minhyung's asking for entrance, as if it wasn't already painstakingly obvious that Minhyung could be asking Donghyuck to jump into ongoing traffic and he would do it in a heartbeat, and Donghyuck obliges, becomes submissive and lets Minhyung guide him the way that he wants to guide him. He feels Minhyung's smirk growing and has the urge to just hit him, but instead he pulls Minhyung's hair and Minhyung's biting his lip again, harder this time and Donghyuck's suffocating again but he can't help it. He's been wanting this, craving it, and now that he has it he doesn't know what to do with himself.

 He's questioning everything and wondering why Minhyung would want to kiss him, especially like this. He wonders why Minhyung could be so passionate about something he probably doesn't care about, but when Minhyung pulls away to whisper 'I love you' into Donghyuck's ear quietly before cupping his face and kissing him again, more passionately this time. Donghyuck wonders if Minhyung's been feeling this way for a long time. Minhyung pulls away and looks shocked, like he didn't mean to kiss Donghyuck and there's an apology on the tip of his tongue but Donghyuck just brushes it off with the wave of a hand and pulls Minhyung in again to kiss him.

 Minhyung pulls away to pepper Donghyuck with kisses and wish him a happy birthday before the lights suddenly go off and Jaemin, Jaemin who's been gone since December of 2016, comes in holding the cake lit with eighteen candles ( _'one for good luck, ey'_ ). They sing to him, all in terrible off pitch voices, and tell him to make a wish so he closes his eyes and wishes for them to be together forever like any other cliché seventeen year old idol would. He blows out the candles and everyone hands them their presents until it's Minhyung's turn and he says that his presence is gift enough, but tells him to check his back pocket anyway.

 Donghyuck is confused but reaches into his pocket anyway and pulls out a gift card to his favorite little café and tackles Minhyung in a hug before Minhyung laughs while pushing him off. He does however pull him in for another kiss, his face flushing red as the other members tease him for kissing Donghyuck (and take pictures to blackmail Minhyung later), but never pulls away and Donghyuck is left to think about how wonderful his birthday turned out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and that this makes enough sense because I'm juggling over twenty fics at the same time just trying to upload for this one shots collection, trying to update my say yes fic and finish my perfect fic while trying to write a five series fic for ace while simultaneously writing an eight fic series for produce 101 AND trying to write like five astro fics plus pentagon fics and knk and sf9 and so many more and it's so stressful but I did it to myself because I love it so much plus summer is literally in two days so please be expecting a lot from me for the next two and a half months!!!! I don't know about this weekend though because I'm going to my dad's and I can't take my laptop but I'll try to write on my phone and/or tablet to get something done for you guys! Always remember:  
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
